


Bellarke one-shots

by Myfightisnotover



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Family, Heartbreak, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfightisnotover/pseuds/Myfightisnotover
Summary: Thanks for reading please comment your thoughts and ideas for other stories and please vote.





	1. Chapter 1

It was eight fifteen in the morning. I was rushing through the gloomy streets. I was getting cold stares from the gleaming windows as I ran passed, sprinting towards the rotten buildings towering high in the sky, I asked myself "how did I get into this situation?". They were waiting for me.  
The corridors were as eerie as death. The clock hammered to the beat of my heart. I was worried someone was following me. The cold air pricked my skin as it flowed through the cracks in the windows. the weather didn't help my mood. It was dark and the clouds were crying as the heavens fell. My clothes were sticking to my skin as if it was trying to cocoon me in.  
There wasn't supposed to be a dam meeting today, but something bad had come up so we have to find a better place to hide our information without it being found. If what we are hiding gets out, our lives will be ticking time bombs, counting down the time we have left to live. we would be silenced forever to chaos.  
I got to the buzzing room. People were standing around the outskirts of the room chatting, waiting for the meeting to start rolling.  
The cold air wrapped itself around me sending cold, sharp shivers down my spine.  
The deathly silence was interrupted by the leader prancing in. He was covered in thick, clumpy blood with four gapping bullet wounds; he collapsed to the floor like a sack of spuds.  
My endless ocean eyes flooded with the scene I had just witnessed. My silky blonde hair was dowsed in crimson red blood from the other members who were in the meeting. My eyes blinked around the room looking for the cause of the situation, but I couldn't see anything as my vision was blurred with tears.  
I finally saw the figure in the corner of the room looking straight at me. His chocolate brown orbs looked angry and guilty at the same time. I jumped when I heard his silky voice break through the silence.  
"Leave Clarke I don't want to hurt you. Leave change your name, leave the country and forget about what happened, forget me". It was then that I knew who the silky soft voice and chocolate brown eyes belong too. I couldn't believe he was here my boyfriend who I have been dating for 3 years and known since I was eight.    
"Bellamy, What have you done? Why are you here? Please tell me you didn't do this" I pleaded.  
He sighed, covering his face with his smooth hands. "I cant because I would be lying to you if I said I didn't do this. I'm sorry, but I had to do this, my boss ordered me to do it, its part of my job. I never wanted to drag you into this part of the world".  
I stood there shocked, I so wanted to scream. How could he do this?.  
I waited for him to continue, but he didn't so I did.  
"Why didn't you kill me? you didn't even know I was here, but you still missed me completely, Why?"  
Bellamy sighed, he tried to take my small, shaky hands into his big, warm, smooth hands but I snatched them away before he could.  
He had a look of pain behind his glossy eyes. He had big watery tears that formed puddles on the scarlet stained floor.  
He chocked, "I'm  so sorry, I didn't want to kill you when I walked in, I saw you, I never meant to hurt you. I love you with all my heart that it hurts. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, marry you and start a family with you. Clarke and Bellamy against the world- together forever. I never in any lifetime meant to hurt you. I would rather die then anything else".  
"How do you expect me to stay with you after this, you just killed innocent people, who were frightened enough. When I look at you now all I see is their faces. How do you expect me to do that the rest of life?" I say to him, tears pouring down my face.  
The weather darkened outside to the sadness I felt.  
I was scared it wasn't until then that I realised my baby brother was here.  
I rapidly searched the room hoping and praying he got out.  
Bellamy watched me before he said "Who are you looking for?" I stopped, I turned around and looked into his concerned eyes, "Jace my brother you remember him right, well he was here before you blew everybody's heads off".  
He looked down, I felt physically sick thinking about how I had been dating a murderer.  
I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw something I hoping was not real. My little bother lying lifelessly on the floor amongst his own thick blood. His eyes staring up at the ceiling, but not breath was leaving his lungs. I saw 3 bulging bullet wounds in his tiny chest.  
I collapsed to my knees with a silent scream and a sob chocking through my voice box.  
Bellamy came over to see what was wrong, but before he could ask, his eyes went wide.  
I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. My brother was only thirteen. He barley got a chance to live his life. he shouldn't have been here; I was going to take him to school because my mum and dad had to go to work. It's my entire fault. then I stop and think. It wasn't my fault . It was my now ex-boyfriends.  
I rapidly turned around and slapped Bellamy across the face. He looked shockingly surprised. I felt my blood boil as anger flashed across my face.  
I started shouting "You killed my brother. He didn't do anything wrong and you've killed him. You're a monster"  
I felt the room get cold. A suffocating silence around me as the words left my red plump lips, All I could see was deep hurt in his broken eyes and thick tears streaming down his tanned face.  
His voice cracked when he tried to speak. "I'm so sorry, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are the light to my darkness. When I look at you it's like that the stars hung the moon. Please forgive me. I cant live without you"  
I just stood there and stared, my head and my heart battling against each other whether to forgive or not. Part of me sees him as a complete stranger were as the other part of me still sees him as the man I fell in love with.  
"I will forgive you but only if you ring the police and turn yourself over doing your time in prison for what you have done, if you ever get out do not come looking for me or even mention my name as I never want to see you again. I hope you see their faces every time you close your eyes and think of my brother everyday don't you ever let him die in vain or I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Am I clear?" I say with venom dripping from my voice.  
He looks down and nods. He reaches into his pocket and dials 999. I listen as he tells the police over the phone what he has done.  
It doesn't take long before the police turn up, before they drag him out of the building he turns to me and says " I'm only doing this because I love you"  
I smile at him and reply "I loved you too" I see his face drain of colour as he hears what I said.  
That day was the worst day of my life. I do know that after bellamy got out of prison he went looking for me, but he will never find me.


	2. Time!

Time is a funny thing. It either passes really fast or really slow. But at this moment I want time to stop. Everything is crashing down around me and I don't know how to make it stop. Why did  he have to do this? I thought he loved me but he obviously loved her more. Bellamy Blake left me Clarke Griffin his pregnant exe fiancé for his tart of an exe girlfriend Lily. So here I am wishing I had never met him.  
Sitting  in a café with Echo and Raven talking about our up coming girlie weekend. I look out of the window but wish I hadn't as I see Lily and Bellamy walking hand in hand towards the café. in the sun light I see a glint come off of lily's hand. I feel nausea fill my stomach. I turn back to the girls and say in a small voice.  
"Can we leave?"   
"Yeah sure" Echo says in a hesitant voice.  
"You know who is coming in" I whisper to them.  
Their facial expressions turn sharp. They each reach for their purses and pay the bill. Before we can stand up I hear a voice I really didn't want to hear.  
"Hey guys may we join you?" Lily's voice runs sadness down my spine.  
"We were just leaving sorry" Echo says in a snappy voice.  
"come on we are celebrating and Clarke you look like you could use a coffee" Lily says sending me a smile.  
"I cant drink coffee sorry" I say to her. I look behind her to see Bellamy looking straight at me.  
"Oh whys that?" She asks.  
"I'm pregnant" I see shock in her eyes.  
"How come you celebrating?" Raven asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"We just got engaged" She holds out her hand to show us the ring. my ring to be exact.  
"Congrats" I say with a weak smile. I turn to echo and Raven "I'm going to head home. So see you guys later"  
I turn not waiting for their response. I walk out of the café and down the street. Before I can react a hand wraps itself around my wrist and pulls me down the ally way.  
"Hey are you ok?" I see Bellamy right in front of me.  
"I was until you showed up" I snap.  
"Clarke don't be like this" He says with a sigh.  
"Don't be like what Bellamy. We haven't even been apart for 3 months and your engaged to someone else and you used the ring you gave me. Don't you know how that makes me feel. I know you were sleeping with her when you were still  with me but you left me with a baby on the way to be with her. So Bellamy just stay away from me ok, you've already made it clear you don't want to be in the baby's life  just leave us alone . just stop pretending to care" I say with tears running down my face.  
" If you want the ring back I can get it back for you" He says to me.  
"Its not about the ring Bellamy. Just stay out of my life" I say to him.  
"How's the baby?" within that moment I swerve around and smack him across the face.  
" Don't you dare. Stay away from me and stay away from my baby asshole" I turn around and walk away.  
When I get home I find tones of miss calls from Bellamy.  
I change my mind I want time to move fast.  
10 months later  
I have a beautiful little boy who is the light of my life. Lux is a month old now and I wouldn't change anything for the world.  
Bellamy tried to be there when he was born but I wouldn't let him in. I didn't want him there.  
Bellamy and Lily have been married for 2 weeks now and apparently it is going really well.  
I'm not looking for anyone to love me as I am focusing on my little angel.  
I'm rocking Lux to sleep when there's a knock on the door. I make my way towards the door still swaying Lux in my arms.  
I look through the peep hole to see Bellamy on the other side of the door.  
"What are you doing here bellamy?" I ask through the door.  
"I just want to see how you are? How's the baby? Please just let me see my baby Clarke" Bellamy pleads through the door.  
"Fine" is all I say. I open the door and step aside.  
Bellamy steps and turns towards me. With just one hand I close the door and walk towards the sofa waiting for him to follow.  
I'm looking at my son but when I don't here any movement I look up to see bellamy looking at the small figure in my arms.  
"Its a boy" he says as if I don't already know.  
"Yeah he is" I say smiling down at my son.  
"Um what's... what's his name?" He asks in a whisper sitting down slowly next to me.  
"Lux, Lux Augustus Griffin" I say still looking down at the little bundle in my arms.  
Lux looks exactly like Bellamy apart from his eyes. He has mine.  
"How are you?" He asks.  
"I'm fine Bellamy really, I wasn't at first but now I have this little guy in my life and I'm so happy" I say to him "How's Lily?" I ask.  
Bellamy sighs and shakes his head "She's fine but I don't think I love her. I think I loved the illusion of her that I let the girl I actually loved and I've screwed everything up with you to the point I cant even be in my sons life" I'm shocked with what he said.  
"Bellamy!" I say in a warning voice before I can say anything else I feel his lips against mine. I jumped away from him really fast.  
"No Bellamy. I am not going to be the one to destroy a marriage and I am not letting you drag my son into this either. How dare you?  you cheated on me with her and now your telling me you still love me. That is messed up" Bellamy looks down after I say that. "Bellamy I think you should leave" I say getting up and heading towards the door.  
"Clarke don't do this. I want to be in yours and Lux's  life. Please don't kick me out" He says walking up to me.  
"I am not having you drag my son into this Bellamy. I want you to leave" I say.  
" Can I still see Lux?" He says with tears running down his face.  
"I don't think that's a good Idea. Go have kids with Lily. Forget about me and Lux" I say with tears running down my face. Lux decides to start crying within that moment.  
"I don't want to forget you" He says to me in a sob. " Can I hold him please?" He begs.  
I handed Lux over to him. Lux quietened down once he was in his fathers arms. After about 2 minutes I took Lux back.  
"There now please leave" I say coughing to keep my voice strong.  
The look in Bellamy's eyes was so broken but I wouldn't crack. He opened my front door and stepped out turned and looked back at us before leaving. Once the door was closed I broke down with my baby boy in my arms.  
3 years later    
I'm sat in the park watching Lux play with the other little kids. Its times like these that put a smile on my face.  
I haven't seen Bellamy since that day 3 years ago. I know that him and Lily aren't together no more and that they don't have kids.  
Lily came over to my house and started to verbally abuse me. I had to get a restraining order as she started to harass me and tried to take Lux from me.  
I hear someone clear their throat from behind me. I turn to find Bellamy behind me.  
"Hey" I say awkwardly.  
"Hey can we talk?" He asks.  
"Yeah sure" I say.  
"I'm sorry for everything I did to you Clarke" He says.  
"I know Bellamy you tell me that every time you see me" I say with a sigh.  
"I want to try again Clarke. I want to be a family with you and Lux please I need you" he says taking my hand in his.  
Before I can say anything I hear a small voice calling me.  
"momma" I hear Lux call as he runs towards me.  
"Hey bubs" I say as he jumps into my arms. From the corner of my eye I see Bellamy  watching us.  
"Luv you  momma" Lux says kissing my cheek.  
"Love you baby" I say kissing his forehead and held him close.  
I look to Bellamy and say "Ok we can try again" He leans over to kiss me but I turn so his lips touch my cheek. Just friends fir now maybe in the future it can be much more.  
6 years later  
Getting married while pregnant is never a good Idea.  
But getting to be with your family is one of the best.  
Time can slow down now I want to enjoy every moment.  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please comment your thoughts and ideas for other stories and please vote.


	3. No matter how far apart we are I will always have a part of you with me!

It had been a secret from the start. We didn't want anyone to know but now I wish we had because I am all alone in this world with this little life growing inside of me.  
Praimfaya hit about 4 months ago and I'm all alone on the ground 6 months pregnant while the father is in space believing I'm dead but within saying that I don't even know if they ever did make it.  
Everyday I radio hoping that maybe somebody will answer and tell me that they survived. I feel deep heartbreak inside knowing that there maybe a chance that I am alone with this little piece of the man I love for the rest of my life. Not that I have a problem with that.  
This baby means the world to me and I am going to do everything in my power to keep it safe from or the dangers in the world. I'm going to make sure they don't make the same mistakes as I did.  
I'm sitting out side on top of the rover resting my hands on top of my bump when i feel a flutter deep inside, I panic at first until I realise it is the baby moving.  
I get off the radio and make my way towards a fallen tree I sit down slowly with one hand on my bump.  
I bring the radio to my mouth and bring it towards my lips to do what I have done everyday.  
"121 days since praimfaya, I felt the baby move today it was the first time I hadn't felt lonely I don't blame you for leaving without me because I told you to Bellamy I just wish you were here with me helping me with this pregnancy. I don't want to do this alone but I'm going to do this for the both of us so that when you come home our child knows how amazing their father is and how their father would do anything for the people he loves. Miss you all, the bunker is radio silent so earth is quite it's so weird not being at war with someone. I've got to go.speak to you tomorrow" I wipe a tear that had escaped from my eyes.  
I switch the radio off and walk back towards the lab. Once I'm in the lab.  
I collect the ultrasound machine set it all, I lay back on the bench and put the gel upon my stomach. I bring the wand towards my stomach and rub it along the base of my abdomen and watch the screen come to life with the picture of my baby.  
"Hey baby, I can't wait to meet you in 3 months. You are my everything and I haven't even met you yet" I clean off the gel and put the equipment away. Carry on with my day like I do everyday.  
2 months later  
It's been 6 months since praimfaya, 128 days since I saw Bellamy.  
The baby is due in a few weeks and I am so scared because I don't think I can do it alone I need Bellamy. I just want him home.  
2 weeks later   
I woke up to contraction and the first thing I did was get the radio and tried to contact the ark.  
"Hey Bellamy its me again only this time I have more news, this morning I woke up to a contraction at the moment my waters haven't broke yet but I know that soon I will have our little baby in my arms. I wish you could be here with me to meet our baby for the first time but I will have to make do. I love you with all my heart and we will meet again someday and on that day our baby will be with me"  
1 1/2 years later   
547 days since praimfaya.   
I miss everyone so much but at least I have my little boy, my little Lucian. He looks so much like Bellamy it is unreal. I tell Bellamy everyday about our little boy but I'm not to sure he hears me it's just nice to know that there may be a chance that he is hearing everything I'm telling him about this amazing little baby we created together.  
A few months ago I found a young nightblood called Madi she 12 years old, she's like a daughter to me. She was alone for so long I just want her to feel safe. I treat her as if she is my own and I will do that for the rest of my life.  
2197 days after praimfaya  
" Bellamy, if you can hear me your still alive, its been 2197 days since Praimfaya. I don't know why I still do this everyday, maybe it is my way of staying sane. Not forgetting who I am, who I was. Its been safe enough for to come down for over a year now, why haven't you? The bunker has gone silent too we tried to get them out for a while but there was too much rubble. I haven't made contact with them either. Anyway I still have hope. Tell Raven to aim for the one spot of green and you'll  find me. The rest of the planet that I have seen basically sucks. So... Never mind I see you" As the rocket comes down I place the radio down and make my way back towards the rover. I go around to the back to see the most precious things in my life huddled together asleep. I nudge them.  
Madi wakes up first asking not to do lessons today. I smile at her then look as a gesture to listen when she hears the sound of the rocket she jumps out of the rover a goes to look at it. while She's gone I pick my little boy up and get out of the rover.  
I make my way to where Madi is standing and we watch as the rocket lands about 2 miles away from us.  
"We're are going to have to drive down to the drop sight. So go get back in the rover" I tell her. Madi leans over and hugs me, then runs towards the rover I make my way slowly over to the rover as to be careful not to wake Lucian up.  
We drive towards the rocket then stay hidden in the trees until the doors open. We as someone exits the ships. I get my shot gun and look through the scope to see who the first person is.  
When the images focus I see that it is raven. I open the rover door not before telling Madi to stay put. I make my way out of the trees to see the others coming out of the ship. Even from where I'm standing I can hear what they are saying.  
"We need to go to the bunker and see if they got out?" Raven says to the others.  
"You can but I'm going back to Becca's lab to find Clarke's body she deserves to be buried even if she's just a skeleton now" I hear Bellamy say.  
Before I can react I hear someone say.  
"I think I have just seen a ghost" I turn to see Emori looking right at me with wide eyes. The others all turn their heads towards me.  
"Clarke" I hear bellamy with a choked voice. I nod my head before I know it he has embraced me in a tight hug.  
"How are you alive?" He asks with tears in his eyes.  
"The night blood worked I radioed you every day telling you but you obviously didn't get them because you would be asking me to see your son" I say a tear falling down my face as I smile.  
"The baby survived?" He says crying harder now.  
"Yeah he did he looks just like you" I say rubbing my hand down his face.  
I turn away from them and head towards the rover. Madi hops out and I pick Lucian up as he is still asleep.  
We head back towards them.  
"Guys this is Madi we found each other a year and a half after praimfaya. And this is Lucian my son" I say I see the shock on their faces.  
Bellamy takes hesitant steps towards me and Lucian I look down at my sleeping 5 year old then back at bellamy. When he's close enough I pass Lucian to him I watch as our son wraps his small arms around Bellamy's neck and burrows his face into Bellamy's shirt.  
I see pure love light up in Bellamy's eyes as he looks down at our son.   
Its then that I realise that I may have been alone for 6 years but I always had a piece of Bellamy with me every single day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any request please mail me.  
> please kudo and comment always helps me fix anything that is wrong in the stories.  
> thanks for reading!


	4. broken part 2

It's been 5 years since the death of my brother and 5 years since the arrest of Bellamy Blake.  
I moved away and hid with a new identity as I knew Bellamy would try and find me, that is one thing I didn't want to happen.  
I know he's out of prison because Raven told me he had been around hers looking for me.  
When I left town I didn't leave on my own. Oh no because even though I didn't know at the time but inside my womb was the babies that Bellamy and I had created a month prior to the revealing of what he did for a living.  
I was heartbroken the man I had want to spend the rest of my life with was my little brothers killer, he was a murder. The father of my children was a killer. Deep inside I felt sick as I had realised that I was kissing a man that figuratively was covered in other people's blood.  
The Bellamy I knew though wasn't a killer or so I thought.  
8 months after I left I gave birth to a beautiful little girl and a beautiful little boy. I named them Dakota Athena Griffin and Archie Ares Griffin. They where the apples of my eyes I loved them with all my heart and I knew as soon as I laid my eyes on them that I would do anything to protect them even if what I was protecting them from was their own father.  
My children looked exactly like the man I used to love and even though he had caused me so much pain it did not change the way I loved my children.  
Present day!  
Jogging out of the school playground where I had just finished saying goodbye to my kids I headed back to my car. Before I even reached the car I felt as if I was being watched from a distance. I looked all around me but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.  
I got into my car and set off towards my home to do some paintings that I have been requested to do for a show next week.  
Parking up the car I look to see that my front door is slightly open, I reach into my purse to pull out the gun to protect myself.  
I enter my house slowly only to stop short when I see a bouquet of lilies and red rose sat perfectly on the dining room table, next to the flowers laid a letter with hand writing I knew all to well.  
Hesitatingly I reached for the letter not sure if I should ring the cops or not, I pick up the letter deciding that I want to see what he wanted. I started to read with my heart beating fast.  
Dear the love of my life.  
When I saw that line my heart came to complete stop knowing that he was around somewhere thinking that would take him back like nothing happened. I read on to see what I he was going to the say.  
I'm back. I see that ran away hiding from me. Why? You know I would never hurt you I. Love you remember. I don't want you to be scared of me I just want us to be together again lie we used to be. I still have all the same dreams from before I just guess one part has already come true.  
Yeah I know you have children I saw you drop them of to school this morning. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you never visit when I was in prison? I thought you loved me. Do you love me?  
I forgive you for sending me into prison it was the right thing to do.  
I want to meat our children Clarke please.   
Don't run away because if you do I will just find you and if I can find then so will my boss. Running will put you and the kids in danger be smart like I know you are. I'm not the enemy.  
You betrayed me   
Lots of love   
Bellamy  
P.s I'm watching you  
My heart leapt into my throat as I read the last line. I searched the house high and low looking for any hidden camera but couldn't find anything. Within that moment I remembered the bouquet of flowers sitting on the dining room table. I picked them up and through them in to the dumpster out back.  
I get back into my car and head back to the school to collet the kids early knowing I need to keep a close eye on them to make sure that are safe.  
I rush to the reception and ask for her to go and get the kids for me.  
Once I see that the kids I take a sigh of relief.  
Later that night when I'm in bed I hear a crash come from Dakotas room, I grab my gun and head towards her room.  
I open her bedroom door slowly only to see a dark shadow looming over watching her sleep.  
"Get away from my daughter" I tell the figure.  
"She's my daughter too you know" it's in that moment that I know Bellamy Blake is in my house again.  
"No she's not and she never will be" I spit at him.  
I hear him chuckle as he turns towards me.  
"Oh but she is and I'm never leaving again" he tells me with and honest look in his eyes.  
"Go away your a monster Bellamy you kill people for a living. You killed my baby brother. You will only bring death towards my kids and I will not allow it"  
Bellamy takes a step towards me but I pull the gun out on him.  
"Did you know I brought this gun cause I knew you would come looking for me. I'm scared of you Bellamy, you scare me and I will not allow you to scare my children" I feel a tear roll down my face.  
"They're our children" Bellamy says through gritted teeth. "I kill those people because it's the only way to protect you Clarke my boss said he would kill you if I didn't do what he asked" Bellamy says in a desperate tone.  
"Why come looking for me if you know your boss would come after me. You have put me and the kids in more danger. You have basically painted a giant target on our back. You are the reason we are not together anymore, you are he reason the kids don't know you" I say to him.  
I had forgotten that we where still in Dakotas room. I hadn't even realised she was awake.  
"Momma what's going on? Whose this?" She ask pointing to Bellamy.  
I pick her up and let her rest her head in the crock of my neck.  
"He's know one baby don't worry, he was just leaving" I say looking at Bellamy the entire time.  
"I'm not leaving" he tell me.  
"If you don't leave I will call the cops" I tell him.  
He looks defeated, he gives me one last look before he turns around and walks away.  
Deep down I know this is far from over.  
To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written by the amazing AllyLilFox who writes some of the most amazing pregnancy and family one-shot that I have ever seen. This is one of the stories I requested for her to write. If you would like to see more of her works please go and read: 'Bellarke Domestic AU's & One-shots!!! Her work is on Wattpad.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT, I'M SO SCREWED" he told himself in a panic as he ran down the long hallways. "She's gonna kill me!" he yelled at himself.  
As Bellamy ran down the hospital hallways Clarke was screaming her heart out "IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" She yelled as she kept pushing, "That's it I almost see the head" the doctor told her as she kept pushing, "DAMN IT BELLAMY!" She screamed with her last push of the evening and it was all soon replaced with the sounds of a crying baby.  
"congratulations it's a boy" The doctor smiled as he handed her, her new born son while he slowly silence once in his mothers arms, "shh, hi baby" she smiled down at him while he gurgled a bit and wrapped his small fist around her finger.  
"I'm so dead" he kept repeating in his head as he reached the last turn....  
But I'm getting ahead of myself, lets go back a bit, shall we?  
It was June 15 and Clarke was 9 months pregnant and ready to pop at any given moment, today her and Bellamy were just enjoying a day at home since he didn't have to work today, and that's when it happened... right in the middle of Daffy and Donald Duck piano showdown in the movie 'Who framed Roger Rabbit?' "Bell?" she said calmly at first and he hummed still looking at the tv screen.  
"BELL!" She suddenly yelled as the first contraction hit her like a truck and she crushed his wrist, "Shit! Clarke are you ok?" He asked panicked as the first contraction finished, "no you dumb ass I'm having a baby over here!" She yelled at him as she tried breathing in slowly, "ohh ok" He said not yet processing his wife's words, "wait WHAT?!" He yelled as another contraction hit.  
"Damn it Bellamy I'm having a baby and it wants ouuut!" She howled the last part at the wave of panic, "ok ok just relax and keep breathing" He said trying to show her how breathe.  
"BELLAMY I KNOW HOW TO BREATHE! JUST TAKE THE BAG TO THE CAR AND TAKE ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL ALREADY DAMN IIIIT!" She bit her lip at another contraction, the baby was definitely coming out today and fast.  
"Ok yeah yeah" He said frantically looking for her bag, "ugh" she huffed in pain, "ok lets get you to the car" He helped her to the passengers seat.  
Unfortunately luck was not on their side today because there was a major traffic jam, "SHIT!" She breathed as Bellamy honked at the unmoving cars.  
"OH COME ON! I HAVE A WIFE IN LABOUR HERE PEOPLE!" Clarke was still trying to control her breathing threw out the pain.  
After almost twenty five minutes of being stuck they where finally on their way to the hospital.  
In the hospital they immediately took Clarke to the maternity wing, however they stopped Bellamy dead in his tracks.  
"I'm sorry sir but you have to fill out the hospital admission before joining your wife, it's hospital policy" the nurse gave him an apologetic look and he just sighed, "Fine where do I fill them out?" He asked and she just looked even more apologetic, "On the other side of the building" She scrunched her face and his eyes widen.  
"What?!" She honestly felt horrible having to tell this to every futures mom's mate.  
"I'm truly sorry sir, but the booth that is supposed to work on his side of the hospital is still under development"   
He sighed again giving up and asking her for directions, she apologised again for the last time before he gave her a reassuring smile and told her not to worry because he knew it wasn't her fault.  
However in the hospital room Clarke's endless screams were almost heard in the other side of the city, "God please just get it out of me already!!!" She screamed.  
"Sorry miss but you're not fully dilated yet" The doctor said as she sighed and plopped her head back down on the pillow, however it didn't take long until she was ready to push, "Ready and push" as she pushed she let out millions of curse words in the process of all the pain she was in. "Where's Bellamy?" She cried between two very painful pushes.  
While Bellamy was running as fast as he could trying to make it back in time. "SHIT SHIT SHIT, I'M SO SCREWED" he told himself in a panic as he ran down the long hallways. "She's gonna kill me!" he yelled at himself.  
As Bellamy ran down the hospital hallways Clarke was screaming her heart out "IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" She yelled as she kept pushing, "DAMN IT BELLAMY!" She screamed with her last push.  
"I'm so dead" he kept repeating in his head as he reached the last turn... He burst through the door breathing heavily and crying as he saw the bundle of blankets and the small fist holding onto Clarke's finger, she smiled anyway. She didn't care that he wasn't in the room to watch her yell at him for getting her pregnant and making her go through the pain, all she cared about is that he was there for the rest of their lives together. Once he reached her bed he dropped to his knees and cried next to her mumbling endless sorries to Clarke and their new child, she slowly racked her free hand threw his dark locks making him look up at her through all the tears in his eyes, " Bell it's ok, the important part is that you're here now and for the rest of our lives" She smiled at him and he smiled back pecking her lips softly, they were still smiling as they pulled apart when a sudden giggle made them look down at Clarke's arms where their small infant laid.  
"Hey there little guy, I'm your dad" the baby giggled again reaching out and wrapping his small hand around his fathers finger making Bellamy cry in utter joy, "wanna hold him?" Clarke asked and he nodded as he sat down beside her on the bed and she straightened up a bit handing him their son. He smiled down at him and Clarke smiled at him. He turned to look at Clarke with the biggest Blake smile she's ever seen, he gave her another quick kiss before turning back to their son. Clarke rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his left arm as they both looked lovingly at their giggling baby. It wasn't long until the cutie yawned and fell asleep in his fathers arms and Clarke had actually done the same falling asleep on her husbands shoulder moments before out of all the exhaustion of the birth, Bellamy chuckled at them with a bright smile, "don't worry I promise I'll never miss another important moment in our lives, ever" He whispered kissing his son's and wife's forehead. Bellamy might of not been there for the birth but he sure as hell kept his promise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is not my fic this is the work of AllyLilFox  
> Thanks for reading


	6. Come back to us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written by the amazing AllyLilFox who writes some of the most amazing pregnancy and family one-shot that I have ever seen. This is one of the stories I requested for her to write. If you would like to see more of her works please go and read: 'Bellarke Domestic AU's & One-shots!!! you can find more of her work on Wattpad!!

"I can't believe their making you do this now! I could pop at any second! What if you don't come back in time? Or worse, WHAT IF YOU DON'T COME BACK AT ALL!"   
To say she was hysterical was an understatement, maybe it was the fear of loosing him in a war that really didn't belong to them, maybe it was the fact that she was scared how her pregnancy would turn out without that many good medical resources or maybe it was all the above.  
"Princess calm down" he said calmly bringing her into his broad chest as she sobbed into it, she held a tight grip on him, she didn't want him to leave.  
"I promise I'll be back safe and sound to you both ok?" he said soothingly as her sobs quietened, "You promise?" she sniffled.  
"I promise" he said kissing her forehead and hugging her as tight as he could.  
The next morning, he was off with the rest of the warriors that were chosen for the battle by the grounders and she just couldn't help the tears that slipped down her face.  
"Don't worry Clarke he'll be back" Octavia soothed her as she brought her back to her cabin and left her to get some rest.  
As the days past she sometimes didn't eat or sleep, just worrying about him until she'd get nagged by Octavia.  
"If not for yourself then do it for the baby Clarke! You know Bellamy will never forgive you if you don't and once you've realised what you've done, you won't forgive yourself either" and with that she would give in and eat or sleep. As the days kept on flying Bellamy's thoughts where with his growing family, he wishes he hadn't left, he wishes he wasn't the best at these situations just, so he could stay by his wife's and soon to be born child's side, and then one day it happened Clarke was giving birth crying her eyes out.  
"No! This can't be happening right now! He's not home yet!" She yelled in protest.  
"Clarke you are going into labour whether you like it or not!" Octavia yelled back as Clarke's screams of pain filled the room, while Raven was able to communicate with Bellamy.  
"Bellamy she's having the baby now!" she screamed over Clarke's scream that could almost be heard in the battle field.  
"What?!" He screamed as he dodged another bullet.  
"She's having the baby now, they won't let me in and she doesn't want to give birth" with that he mumbled a quiet 'shit' and as for Clarke she was having the baby now with tears in her eyes, "he promised" she would chant between every scream.  
"One last push Clarke!" her mother yelled and just as the baby came out a grenade blew up right next to Bellamy, "Bellamy?!" Raven tried to reach him through the communicator again, but it was destroyed, and he was deaf now from the sudden explosion with a few bruises and burns here and there but nothing to serious and yet he fell unconscious and so did Clarke.  
The next day Clarke woke up to her baby crying and as she opened her eyes she saw him in a small crib beside her as she slept, she grabbed him and slowly rocked him in her arms. Little did she know that her husband had just walked back into the camp with a limp from the strained ankle on his right foot, people tried to say hi, tried to congratulate him and tried to help him. But he ignored everyone and got to med bay as fast as he could.  
Once he got there his wife's eyes shot up to meet his with tear beginning to fall.  
"You promised" she whispered as he looked down ashamed he hadn't made it, he slowly walked to his family and kneeled next to the bed.  
"I know, I'm sorry I'm late princess" he said rubbing soothing circles on the back of her free hand with his thumb and kissing her forehead. He pulled away pressing their foreheads and giving her a soft smile, they were quickly interrupted by a small yawn, they both looked down at their little bundle of joy and smiled. Bellamy placed a small kiss to his new born son's forehead and then cupped his wife's cheeks to kiss her lips. One thing he defiantly missed the most while being out there, and sure he had dried blood running down his ear and almost in every nook and cranny of his face but that really couldn't ruin this moment for them, he was home, safe and sound and at least he was able to keep that promise and that's all that really mattered to them right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is not my fic this is the work of AllyLilFox  
> Thanks for reading


	7. Just what we're missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written by the amazing AllyLilFox who writes some of the most amazing pregnancy and family one-shot that I have ever seen. This is one of the stories I requested for her to write. If you would like to see more of her works please go and read: 'Bellarke Domestic AU's & One-shots!!! you can see more of her work on Wattpad!

Their relationship was falling apart and they had only been married for three years, when they came to the conclusion the best thing was a divorced. Sure they still loved each other and they would never stop but there just seemed to be something missing and they couldn't really figure out what. A few months into organising the divorce, Clarke found out she was a month and a week pregnant, she was scared and she didn't know what to do after she received the news. When she told Bellamy he froze also a bit scared because really in the middle of a divorce they were getting a kid, their child would be already designated to a future with step parents and complicated shared weekends, he couldnt do that, he wanted his child to have at least some time with his or hers real family, mom and dad together and all.

"We'll work around it ok?" He had told her and after that everything began to complicate itself, with every doctor visit and every sonogram they would slowly realize their mistake. Clarke was now a full nine months and ready to pop unfortunately at this moment wouldn't really be the best time considering they're hours away from the nearest hospital, but did the baby really know that? Not really, "um Bell?" She tapped on his shoulder frantically. "One sec Clarke" he said as he kept talking to one of their lawyers, "Bell?" She said a bit louder, "One sec Clarke calm down" he said giving the lawyer the papers.  
"GOD DAMN IT BELLAMY FUCKING BLAKE MY WATER JUST BROKE!" She yelled out causing him to freeze momentarily until he processed what she said, he was gonna say something when, "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SAY ONE SEC AGAIN I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF" she grumbled through the pain as he got off the chair and started to help her up to her feet, "No i was gonna say lets get you to the hospital" he said helping her back to the car.  
The car ride was full of Clarke's pain filled screams and her constant worrying saying 'we're not going to make it' she was scared, he was scared but fortunately they were able to make it to the hospital with a fully dilated Clarke. The birth took a good five hours but she was finally born, their new baby girl. Bellamy sat with them on the bed as Clarke held the little one in her arms while see slept soundly, her small face being able to make anyone fall in love straight away.  
"Bell do you really want a divorce?" Clarke asked quietly afraid of waking the little girl. "Not really, do you?" He asked also in a whispered ton. "No" she smiled at him as the little girl yawned stretching out her little arms placing one on top of her parents intertwined hands on top of her.  
"You know how we agreed there's something missing?" She asked him as they looked at their little girl with big smiles, "mhm" he hummed in response. "Ever think maybe it wasnt something, just someone" She smiled and looked up at him as he smiled sincerely back with a small chuckle, "probably, she was just what we were missing" and he was right, they had given all the love they could give to each other that frankly their life seemed boring, they were just missing that other little person to share their endless love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is not my fic this is the work of AllyLilFox  
> Thanks for reading


	8. Something that can heal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written by AllyLilFox the amazing who writes some of the most amazing pregnancy and family one-shot that I have ever seen. This is one of the stories I requested for her to write. If you would like to see more of her works please go and read: 'Bellarke Domestic AU's & One-shots!!!

When she found out she didn't know what to do, I mean they were dating and for something like this to suddenly happen? What if he hates me?!

The thoughts in her mind were explosive threw out the entire week, she found out not long ago about her pregnancy and was debating on how to tell him, but when she did her worst nightmares came true.

"You have to get rid of it" He said with a stern face not wavering once.

"What?! You cant be serious Bell!" She began to cry.

" Dead serious Clarke, i'm not ready to be a dad and your not ready to be a mum either, its better to do it now before its too late and the baby actually begins to grow other organs beside the heart"

She was crying endlessly, how could he even say something like that. "How can you even say that it's a baby, bell! Our baby" She cried.

"Clarke i don't want this either. if i had the resources i would come here and beat myself up for even suggesting this to you, i know it hurts but we cant keep it"

His eyes softened but it still wasn't enough to make her feel any better. She ran out, crying to Raven and ended up living with her for the next nine months, the only person that supported her in this aside from the rest of her friends and yet all she wanted was Bellamy's support no one else, the question was why? Bellamy would never in his right mind say that! and yet he did.

Nine months later and Clarke was on a hospital bed screaming in agony. Raven calls Bellamy and tells him she gone into labour and he rushes to her side.

"Hold on there's another baby" the doctor said as Clarke kept pushing.

By the time Bellamy made it there the babies where out in the nursery, he rushed to Clarkes side seeing her weak and exhausted on the bed, Raven left them alone for a bit so they could talk but before he even got a word out the babies were brought back to their mothers arms and the nurse left, Clarke looked at him almost as if she was spaced out and that was enough to bring him to his knees and cry for forgiveness.

"Why?" She asked silently over his loud apology.

"Honestly, i was scared, I didn't want to loose you like i lost my mum, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. i was dying inside, part of me was so damn happy about it that i could have exploded and the other part of me was scared for dear life, your life" He cried "I didn't want you to get rid of them, but the other part of me thought it would be the safest way to still have you here, I was selfish and an idiot for even suggesting something i knew deep down I didn't want " He cried and she smiled.

"Bell you should have told me instead of breaking my heart" She whispered.

"I know" He said looking down in shame "I don't deserve to be here right know asking for forgiveness, you deserve better than me" He let another tear drop.

"Bellamy" he quickly snapped his face up to look at her "Do you wanna meet your sons?" She smiled making him smile back at the floor with a small chuckle.

"Yes" He whispered carefully reaching the bed to lock his eyes on two little bundles of blue blankets and small faces, they dried together and decided to start over forgetting any past pain or worry and became the small happy family they both desperately needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I actually wrote this story in year 9. I changed the characters names of course and the ending.  
> Please vote and comment your thoughts as it would really help with future one-shots.  
> If you have any request either leave them in the comment section.
> 
> May we meet again!


End file.
